Truth Or Dare: Secrets Reavealed
by Slytherin-Queen2
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are locked in a room with their most hated enemies, they find something interesting to do!
1. On The Run

AN: I write so many serious romance and sad stories, I decided to write a funny, almost pointless story. I said _almost pointless. . . Here goes. . ._

Truth or Dare

Summary: When Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione have to stay locked in a room all night with their most hated enemies, they find something interesting to do. . .

Chapter One: On the Run

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron, over here, Filch is coming!" Harry said as loud as he dared, hoping Filch or Mrs. Norris wouldn't hear him. He raced over to a heavy wooden door and flung it open. He pulled the three in and shut the door quickly. He preformed all the locking spells he knew on the door and settled in a chair. 

                "How are we going to get back to Gryffindor tower now? Filch is watching for us, he knows we're out of bed!" Ron said, sitting down next to Harry. Hermione and Ginny followed the suit. Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. Ginny sat, looking at her hands nervously. She suddenly jumped up and looked into the shadows behind them.

                "Who's there!? Show yourself!" She said, pointing her wand in towards the dark. The others looked confused, but pointed their wands into the darkness. Harry finally spoke up. 

                "Ginny, did you hear something, none of us did!" Ginny looked at him and smiled. Ron knew what she was smiling about. Over the summer, a freak accident gave her extraordinary eyesight. She could see into darkness somewhat. 

                "Well, this summer, I had an accident and it gave me good night vision, that's all! I saw someone in the shadows- Oh, there it was again. . ." She was silent for a few moments and then said, "Malfoy, Parkinson, Crab, Goyle? What are you twits doing in here?" Malfoy and the others came into the light.

                "I'd keep your trap shut, Filch would've found you if it weren't for us, we locked the other door that you didn't know about!" Malfoy said with a sneer. He looked around at the others and asked mockingly, "What are you doing here, past your bedtime?"

                "That's not any of your business, what are _you _doing at this time of the night?!" Hermione said with a grin. She had got him there. "Ten points from Slytherin!" She pointed to her Head Girl badge. Malfoy's expression didn't change.

                "Ah, but you've forgotten, I'm Head _boy!_  Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" He snapped his fingers and sneered at the Gryffindor's. They looked at him in awe and looked at each other. Malfoy got annoyed. "What are we going to do? Filch will find us if we try and leave!" 

                They all sat down at a long table in the center of the room, Gryffindor's on one side, Slytherin on the other. They were all deep in thought. Hermione's brow was furrowed. It took over ten minutes, but she finally snapped her fingers in triumph. "Filch goes to bed at three o'clock! It's midnight right now, so we just have to wait here for three hours, then we can try and leave.

                "Good, but what are we supposed to do for three hours genius?" Pansy said with a sneer. She had a look of triumph on her face and set her feet on the table. Hermione looked down and frowned. They once again went into deep thought.

                This time, Ginny spoke up within minutes.  She stood up with a grin. "I have two ideas! We can either play Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle!" Everyone looked around. Ginny sat down, still grinning.

                "Well, I don't really want to end up kissing Potty or Weasel, so I am for Truth or Dare!" Draco said happily. His dream was to get a deep dark secret out of one of the members of the Dream team. He just had to know. 

                "Fine fine! I'll go first," Harry said with a grin. 

                Harry looked around the table and his gaze finally settled on Draco. He sneered and asked, "Malfoy, truth or dare?" Draco didn't stop and think.

                "Dare!" He smiled and got ready to hear what he was about to do. He felt slightly uncomfortable with the face Harry was making. _'What's he going to make me do?'_

                "Fine. . ." Harry thought a moment. "Kiss the person in this room that you would like to most!" Draco gagged. He looked around the circle. He had to say something.

                "Fine, but if I do, you all can't tell _anyone!_" He made them each promise. He had a nervous feeling in his stomach and leaned in and kissed. . .

TBC

AN: I know, I just love cliffhangers! I will be updating several times today so that you guys don't have to wait to read more! Please review and tell me if you like it!


	2. Crabbe Confesses

Truth or Dare: Secrets Revealed

Summary: When Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione have to stay locked in a room all night with their most hated enemies, they find something interesting to do. . .

Chapter Two: Crabbe Confesses

. . . Hermione. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away, running back to his seat. Hermione sat blushing for a few moments and then looked down, avoiding Draco's gaze. Pansy looked shocked. She was expecting him to kiss her. She looked at Hermione with pure hate. Draco noticed. '_I've got to get rid of Pansy, no one wants  her here!' Draco thought._

          "Pansy, truth or dare?" Draco said with a grin. He looked at her. She looked like she was fighting a battle within. Her eyes were darting left and right in confusion. She finally opened her mouth, but didn't respond for a few seconds.

          "Dare! Dare me anything!" She said, rubbing his arm. She looked over at Hermione who was sending a glare. 

          "Fine. . . I got it! Go to Filch's office and get the whistling yo-yo he took from me last week!" He grinned in triumph. She was going to get caught, no doubt about it. Then he added, "In five minutes!"

          "But- That's not close to long enough!" She put on her fake pout and leaned over to him. He leaned away, he didn't want her near him. He pushed her away and she fell to the floor with a 'thud'. When she didn't get up, they were worried. 

          "P-p-pansy?" Draco stuttered. He felt for a pulse and was relieved when he felt the steady heartbeat. She was just out cold. He suddenly had an idea. 

          "Okay, I want you all to vote! Those who want Pansy to stay here, raise your hands!" No one raised their hand. "Now, those who think we should put Pansy outside Filch's office to get caught, raise your hand!" Everyone raised them. "Fine, I guess I can go and do it, I'll be right back.

          They others waited. Ron and Harry backed away from the table a bit when they saw how Crabbe and Goyle were looking at them. Hermione found it hilarious. Before anything else could happen, Draco returned. He looked around and smirked.

          "Well, since Pansy isn't here anymore, I'll just go again. . . Hmmm" He looked around and saw Crabbe and Goyle looking at Potty and Weasel. That was their deep dark secret. They had been stupid enough to tell him that. _'They're gay. . . And if that wasn't bad enough, they're in love with Potty and Weasel!' _"Crabbe, truth or dare?" Crabbe looked stunned at actually being picked.

          "Duh. . . Truth, I think, yeah! Truth!" He looked around and returned his attention to Draco.

          "Oh, hmmm. . . Yes! What is your deepest darkest secret?" Crabbe looked stunned and scowled.

          "Duh- you already know, I don't want everyone here to know!" He glanced over at Harry. 

          "Fine, if you're chicken. . ." Draco said with a sneer. He knew he had him now. Crabbe scowled at him and faced everyone else.

          "I'm, duh, gay. . ." He mumbled, everyone heard him and broke out laughing. Draco looked over at him and grinned.

          "And?!" He said with a mischievous smile. Crabbe frowned and looked towards the Gryffindor's. Ron and Harry's eye's widened, wondering which one of them it was. 

                   "Duh. . . I like- H-harry. . ." Harry gagged and nearly fainted. Crabbe jumped up and ran out. Seconds later, they heard Filch yell "Vincent! Out of bed after hours! Detention! Now get to bed!" 

          Harry was still sitting, stunned. He looked over at his friends. "I have something to confess. . .

TBC

AN: What will Harry confess? What will happen next time?


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publisher.

  
AN #1: Sorry I haven't been including this for a while, now I did, Thanks! 

AN #2: I will be updating as much as I can before August 26, I go back to school. I probably won't be updating a lot when school starts (don't mean to bore you with my problems with my life) since it's my first year in high school. 9th grade. . . *shiver*, so I'll have to get used to school, then I will update more.


	4. All Hell Brakes Loose

Truth or Dare: Secrets Revealed

Summary: When Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione have to stay locked in a room all night with their most hated enemies, they find something interesting to do. . .

Chapter 3: All Hell Brakes Loose

            "look, I'm. . ." Harry said, but was cut off.

            "Don't say it! I don't want to hear it!" Ginny screamed, covering her ears. Harry looked at her, stunned. _'Oh course, she likes me, she doesn't want to know she has no chance!'_

"I'm. . . I-I-I'm . . . _gay." Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes. Draco looked like Christmas had come early, most likely because he now had blackmail on the most well known student at Hogwarts, aside from him. . ._

            "But! Harry. . . It can't be!" Hermione said, looking at her hands. She mumbled to herself. She had gone out with Harry for quite a while a few years ago. Harry looked at her sympathetically. "But how could you go out with me when you were- were- **_gay?!_"**

            "Well, I was trying to deny that I was, so I went out with you to prove it to myself, that's why I ended up breaking up with you, I figured out I was really gay!" Harry looked relived, but Hermione looked like she could kill.

            "So I was just a pawn in your game of life? You though you could become straight by going out with me?!" Hermione's face was red. She threw herself at Harry and punched him in the eye. He let out a yelp and fell off his chair. She went back for another go at him until Ron, Ginny, and Draco held her back. Harry was lying on the floor, unconscious. 

                        Ron kneeled down next to Harry and held him close. . . A little _too close. . . Ginny noticed and pulled him off. "Get. Off. Harry. Now!" Ginny pulled on Ron's hair until she pried him off. It was sibling rivalry at its worst.  Ginny was held in a headlock by Ron. He pulled her hair and stamped on her feet. Hermione finally pulled them apart. Draco noticed and wanted to tell her how brave she was._

            Draco leaned over to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione dropped Ron and Ginny and struggled to get away from Draco. Goyle, who had been sitting at the table, staying out of everything, noticed that Ron was getting hurt, and him liking him and all, helped him out. 

            Harry woke up to find all hell broke loose while he was unconscious. Hermione was struggling to get away from Draco, who was kissing her, and Ron was trying to shake goyle off his leg while he had Ginny in a head lock.

            "What is going on in here!?" A voice came from the doorway. Everyone jumped and turned around to look. Standing in the doorway was none other than. . . Voldemort! Harry suddenly felt a searing pain in his forehead.

            "Oh not now!" Hermione mumbled, still trying to get away from Draco. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot from her wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest and he fell to the floor, limp. Harry felt his scar. There was no more pain.

            Now, to sort out this mess. "Stop! Everyone! Stop!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry. "Sit down, _now!"_ Everyone scurried over to the table. Harry immediately asked what was going on. Hermione was still glaring at him from crossed the table. 

            "Okay, so Hermione is mad at me for going out with her and knowing I was gay. . . Now why are Ginny and Ron fighting?" Ron blushed and looked down.

            "Weasley likes you Potter!" Draco said, smiling again. Blackmail. Tons of it. 

            "and so does Ginny. . ." Ron said, glancing over at Ginny. 

            "So once I announce that I'm gay, everyone loves me!?!" 

            "looks that way!" Another voice said from the door. 

            "Oh, great, more peop-"Harry said, look towards the door.


	5. IS ANYONE STRAIGHT!

Truth or Dare: Secrets Revealed

Summary: When Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione have to stay locked in a room all night with their most hated enemies, they find something interesting to do. . .

Chapter 4: IS ANYONE STRAIGHT?!

          Harry felt his heartbeat stop. They were dead. Dead and buried. Standing in the doorway was the Hogwarts Potion master, none other than, Snape. Harry looked down and shook his head. He was done for.

          "And what _are you doing in here after hours?! I see that- What did you say? You're ****__what?!" Snape looked shocked for a moment and then grinned. "So, Perfect Potter's gay?! Really, blackmail…" Malfoy and Snape gave each other high-fives.  Harry scowled._

          "I know, priceless, priceless!" Malfoy Said, barley holding back laughter. Hermione giggled and hit the table.

          "You're **_so _funny Draky!" Draco gazed over at Hermione, dumbfounded. Hermione continued laughing and shook her head.**

          "Yes, I do agree!" Ron screamed, jumping if front of Draco. "You are just the _funniest!" Draco jumped back, a look of disgust on his face. Ron snaked his arm around Draco's neck and pulled till there faces were just inches apart. Snape finally snapped out of his shock._

          "**_Stop it, stop it!_**" Snape whined. He pulled Ron away from Draco and wrapped his arm around Draco's waste. Draco physically jumped into the air. The girls giggled and shook their heads. Hermione jumped up and pulled Draco away from everyone.

          "Leave him alone, you! You! You **_animals!_" She smiled up at Draco and then looked back at the others sternly. "Especially you Harry, since I read that entry in your diary-" Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth. Harry's eyes widened and he looked down nervously.**

          "What did Potter write in his whittle _diary? Something about me perhaps?" _

          "Well…" Hermione looked at Harry guiltily and explained. 


	6. Chapter 6

Truth or Dare: Secrets Revealed

Summary: When Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione have to stay locked in a room all night with their most hated enemies, they find something interesting to do. . .

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publisher.

Harry's eyes turned to slits, burning with anger. "Hermione, _darling…" _He mumbled, grabbing her by her hair. Hermione yelped and shook her head, letting out small yelps.

            "Fine! I won't tell! Fine! Just let go of my hair!" Draco whipped out a stick he had in his robe and charged at Harry, letting out a battle call. Harry let go of Hermione's tuft of hair and backed against the wall, cowering as the stick got nearer. "Go Draco!" Hermione cheered.

            Draco knocked Harry upside the head with the thick end of the stick and let out a maniacal laugh, tossing the stick on Harry's unconscious body. "Knew that stick would come in handy." Since Draco had been busy bashing Harry's head in, he had forgotten the threat of the homosexual Snape. Snape had been inching towards him slowly, getting closer and closer. "Don't you even think about it, Slimy!" Draco screeched without looking behind him. Snape quickly retreated to the table. 

            "Now, we have seemed to forget the secret at hand…" Draco said, rubbing his hands together. Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. "SO, what DID you read in Harry's diary?" Hermione grinned.

            "He wrote about his giant crush on you. That's about it." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Draco's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. Hermione let out a small giggle and shook her head. Draco was mumbling to himself, while Snape was growling.

            "So basically, everyone here likes me? What is going on? I know I am hot and all, but Ron and Harry?" Draco mumbled, trying hard to figure out what was going on. Ginny was sitting , laughing hysterically, and shaking her head.

            "I don't like you…" Ginny stared at him a minute, staring at how he was being treated. Everyone was crowded around him, hugging one of his body parts or another. Ginny shook her head in disgust and tried to get a thought out of her head. "Everyone loves you… You ARE irresistible!" Draco nodded his head and motioned her over.

            "Join the club," he mumbled as she latched onto his foot.

****************************

AN: I would like to address something. I recently got an e-mail claiming that I was a homophobic, because I wrote how being gay was bad in this story. I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings, but I won't apologize. I don't believe I did anything wrong. I didn't say anything about homosexual's being bad, I just portrayed my characters as homosexuals who HAPPEN to be lunatics. Hope I didn't offend anyone! Not all homosexuals are lunatics, just my characters!


End file.
